The Ringed City
The Ringed City is the second downloadable content for Dark Souls III. It was released on March 28th, 2017. Overview At the close of the Age of Fire, as the world ends and all lands converge upon themselves, a lone adventurer descends into the madness of the earth and uncovers the secrets of the past. The Ringed City is said to be at World's End, as far as one can go... Access It can be accessed from the Kiln of the First Flame, a bonfire will appear at the start of the ramp leading to the Soul of Cinder arena. Alternatively, it can be accessed from a bonfire that appears in front of the statue at the back of Sister Friede's arena in the Painted World of Ariandel. Locations and bonfires *The Dreg Heap **The Dreg Heap **Earthen Peak Ruins **Within the Earthen Peak Ruins **The Demon Prince *The Ringed City **Mausoleum Lookout **Ringed Inner Wall **Ringed City Streets **Shared Grave **Church of Filianore **Darkeater Midir **Filianore's Rest **Slave Knight Gael Characters *Amnesiac Lapp *Filianore *Judicator Argo *Pygmy King *Ringed City Hollow *Shira, Knight of Filianore *Stone-humped Hag *White-faced Locust (non-hostile) Summons *Amnesiac Lapp *Slave Knight Gael Enemies *Angel *Harald Legion Knight *Hobbled Cleric *Iron Dragonslayer *Judicator Giant *Lothric Knight *Mimic *Murkman *Poisonhorn Bug *Ringed Knight *Skeleton Swordsman *Thrall *Undead Cleric *White-faced Locust Invaders *Alva, Seeker of the Spurned *Desert Pyromancer Zoey *Moaning Knight *Ruin Knight *Silver Knight Ledo *Zullie the Witch Bosses *Darkeater Midir *Demon Prince *Halflight, Spear of the Church *Slave Knight Gael Items Weapons *Aquamarine Dagger *Crucifix of the Mad King *Demon's Scar *Frayed Blade *Gael's Greatsword *Harald Curved Greatsword *Ledo's Great Hammer *Lothric War Banner *Murky Hand Scythe *Repeating Crossbow *Ringed Knight Paired Greatswords *Ringed Knight Spear *Ringed Knight Straight Sword *Splitleaf Greatsword *White Birch Bow Casting Tools *Demon's Scar *Murky Longstaff *Preacher's Right Arm *Sacred Chime of Filianore Spells *Flame Fan *Great Soul Dregs *Lightning Arrow *Old Moonlight *Projected Heal *Seething Chaos Shields *Dragonhead Greatshield *Dragonhead Shield *Giant Door Shield Armor *Antiquated Plain Set *Black Witch Set *Desert Pyromancer Set *Harald Legion Set *Iron Dragonslayer Set *Lapp's Set *Ringed Knight Set *Ruin Set *Shira's Set *White Preacher Head Rings *Chloranthy Ring+3 *Covetous Gold Serpent Ring+3 *Covetous Silver Serpent Ring+3 *Havel's Ring+3 *Ring of Favor+3 *Ring of Steel Protection+3 *Ring of the Evil Eye+3 *Wolf Ring+3 Consumables *Church Guardian Shiv *Divine Spear Fragment *Filianore's Spear Ornament *Ritual Spear Fragment Key items *Blood of the Dark Soul *Old Woman's Ashes *Small Envoy Banner *Young Grass Dew Boss souls *Soul of Darkeater Midir *Soul of Slave Knight Gael *Soul of the Demon Prince Upgrade materials *Titanite Slab ×4 Other *Spears of the Church (item) Covenants *Spears of the Church Notes Trivia Gallery Concept art MOc2uTm.jpg|Judicator Giant wHZAoTM.jpg|Amnesiac Lapp Yx1MLnc.jpg 16179441 1399410936798613 6301141962806241244 o.jpg VVxpTTD.jpg|Filianore SWIjzGW.jpg|Angel g2gJbad.jpg|Shira, Knight of Filianore Promotional screenshots The Ringed City.jpg AeJzeFu.jpg|White-faced Locust qS0UmXR.jpg|Harald Legion Knight wGFbC6Q.jpg|The Dreg Heap eFinWKq.jpg|Demon Prince LSiDqva.jpg|Demon's Scar lnAUCWR.jpg|Giant Door Greatshield rxSTd3s.jpg|Dragonhead Greatshield nzN5544.jpg|Darkeater Midir CIG8MxR.jpg|Amnesiac Lapp 6ZtRLH6.jpg|Crucifix of the Mad King lphNGry.jpg|Ringed Knight xFK8lYv.jpg|Giant Fly DXjitcP.jpg SdQQXLM.jpg|Judicator Argo Y8uYlAz.jpg|Filianore CN0Xb0K.jpg|Filianore's Rest DkgnTSV.jpg DoZyzS6.jpg|Within the Earthen Peak Ruins C9BgElT.jpg|Halflight, Spear of the Church mw3Twsn.jpg|Angel U4Mrmje.jpg|Ringed Knight Paired Greatswords ktFjY8G.jpg|Repeating Crossbow Videos Trailers DARK SOULS Ⅲ THE RINGED CITY　DLC第2弾発表トレーラー　【2017.1】 Dark Souls III - PC PS4 XB1 - The Ringed City Gameplay Dark Souls III The Ringed City – Launch Trailer PS4, XB1, PC See also *''Ashes of Ariandel'' References Category:DLC Category:Dark Souls III Category:The Ringed City